Do You Know What I Would Do If You Weren't Busy?
by xxAmethystEyesxx
Summary: A series of oneshots about the FakirxMytho couple. Lots of angst, kissing, possible sex, and fluff.
1. Our Own World

Do you know what I would do right now if you weren't busy? I would have us be alone for the afternoon. Do you know what I would do if you weren't so busy with Rue? I would tell you to walk to the empty rehearsal room, and I would soon follow.

I can see her fingers holding your chin tightly, forcing your eyes into her's. You can't say no to her, because she has asked for you. If it were up to me I would tell her the truth. I would tell her the truth, and then take you away.

She commands you with her stare to follow her. And you follow her. The two of you disappear behind the thick trees, because it is her time right now. If you weren't the way you are, I would tell her that you didn't want to be with her at the moment. You would rather be with me, in that empty rehearsal room at the end of the hall.

If it were up to me, I wouldn't have to share you with Rue. I wouldn't have to share you with the whole world, the whole world that loves and adores you almost as much as I. Do you know what I would do if I didn't have to share you right now? I would do what we always do, but you don't remember. You don't think about the things I do for you, because you don't think of anything, and you never will. Just the way me and Rue like it.

If you weren't with her right now, you would already be in that empty rehearsal room. Right now I would be creeping up behind you, you hearing me but not noticing. My hands would find their usual place on your shoulders, sliding down and caressing your arms and chest. You would lean into my touch, because your body likes it. When I start kissing your jaw from behind you would close your eyes in pleasure, as vulnerable as you always are. All of a sudden, I would grab your wrists and turn you around so you are facing me. I have stopped being gentle with you and push you into the wall behind you. I slowly close in the space between us and lean in for a kiss.

I wonder if Rue has ever done anything like this to you. If so, you would never tell me, because everything is so insignificant for you. But, if it had slipped off your tongue, I would clench my fists and glare at you. I would start yelling at you, demanding how she had been. Was her touch as rough as mine? Were her lips as soft as mine? Would she press her body into your's and make you moan like I would? You wouldn't remember it, of course, and so I would probably demonstrate for you.

I would force your face up by your chin to look at me as I kissed you. My jaw would move to coax your mouth open, and then I would lightly touch your lips with my tongue. You wouldn't react at all, because you never do, but I would continue to move my tongue around, feeling and tasting every corner of your mouth. Your body would start shaking, and I would pull my mouth away to breathe. As I let you take in gulps of air I would caress your body with my hand. I would brush over your chest plates, tracing a finger over your collarbone and nipple. I wouldn't expect your heart to start beating, because you don't have one, and instead move along to feel all the other curves and textures of your body. When you had caught your breath I would kiss you again. Harder, this time.

If you weren't so busy right now, we would be all alone. No Rue, no emotions, nothing but you and me in our own little world. That is the best place to be for you and for me. We don't need any stupid girl confusing your mind and asking you to feel things for her. You can stay here with me in our own little world forever.

But, as I notice how your lips never warm up while I kiss you, I start to wonder how long I can keep you in this world.


	2. Candy

**_"Candy":_**

As more of Mytho's emotions steadily returned to him, Fakir found many interesting quirks in the boy.

"Um... um... Mytho-sama, please accept this!" a blushing girl squeaked, pressing a box of sugar candies into Mytho's arms before running off in embarrassment.

Mytho blinked his amber eyes at her before peering curiously at the candy box. "Fakir... what is this?" he asked, examining the box.

Fakir glanced at it before answering. "It's candy. Round candies made of sugar." he said casually, slinging his schoolbag over his shoulder.

Mytho blinked, eyes locked onto the box. "Can I eat one?" he asked.

Fakir shrugged. "Whatever. Eat one, then put it away in class," he answered. "And pick up your bag."

Mytho did as he was told and started walking alongside Fakir toward the classroom at the end of the hall. Tearing the lining with his index finger, Mytho opened the box to all the tiny sugar pieces inside. "Wow..."

He plucked one out of its place and raised it to his open mouth. The sugar immediately started melting on his tongue, overwhelming his mouth with the sweet taste.

"Mmm...!"

After class, Fakir escorted Mytho to their dorm, Mytho being unusually chatty along the way.

"Fakir, the candy that girl gave me was so good! It didn't last long enough, though. My tongue melted it too quickly. Can you get me more?" he said, sounding quite like a child who had never seen a toy before.

"You can reach into the box yourself, can't you?" Fakir replied, a little annoyed by how excited Mytho was.

"But there's none left," Mytho said, large amber eyes blinking innocently.

Fakir stared at him. "You ate the whole thing? I thought I said you could only have one," he said.

"I'm sorry, Fakir, it was too good to only have one. Can you get me more? Please?" Mytho asked again, eyes and hands pleading the taller boy.

Fakir sighed and brushed Mytho's hand off his shoulder. "Fine. I'll get you some more when I come back from practice," he said.

Mytho, satisfied, skipped happily down the path.

That night, Mytho was left alone for a few hours in the dorm while Fakir went to ballet practice. By seven o'clock, Mytho was washed and dressed for bed. He sat patiently on his bed in his nightshirt. He waited twenty minutes until he heard the door knob turning.

"Mytho?"

Mytho's ears perked. "Did you bring the candy?" he asked quickly.

Fakir sighed and collapsed on his bed. "Yeah, I brought it," he said, holding out a similar box of marshmallow candies.

Mytho took the box, sat cross-legged, and peered at it curiously. He shook the box, hearing the candies inside, and opened it. Inside were three rows of chocolate covered marshmallow candies.

"These are different..." Mytho said, poking one curiously.

"Just eat it, it's good," Fakir insisted. Mytho nervously picked one up and placed it inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet new taste of marshmallow and chocolate. The chocolate melted away, and the marshmallow stuck to his teeth, but Mytho enjoyed every minute of it.

"Thank you, Fakir!" Mytho said, smiling with his sticky mouth. Fakir tried hard not to grin. He knew Mytho wasn't supposed to have any emotions, but his happiness was too endearing.

"Yeah, whatever. Eat what you want and go to bed," Fakir commanded, turning his face away.

As the days went by, it became ritual for Fakir to bring a candy treat to Mytho after his evening practice. No matter how many times he did it, he loved seeing Mytho's face light up as he tasted the first bite of the new candy. After a week and a half Fakir decided that too much sugar would be unhealthy, and tried to cut back on the sweets. Mytho, surprisingly, but up a fight, which Fakir won easily by pinning his arm to the bed. However, Fakir spotted the unshed tears in Mytho's eyes and, taken aback, allowed Mytho to have his candy that night.

Fakir soon became completely comfortable with Mytho's new candy addiction and would surprise him every few days with a new kind of sweet.

"Do you know what these are?" Fakir asked, smiling at the pale-haired boy next to him. Mytho shook his head, staring at the box on the bed. "Sugar sticks. You'll like them, try it."

Fakir took out a sugary stick from the box and held it to Mytho's mouth. Mytho closed his lips over the stick and took his time evaluating it on his tongue. "Wow, they're really good. And so sugary..."

Fakir smiled. "They are, right? Look, I have the sugar all over my fingers..." Fakir held up his hand for Mytho to see. "Do you want to... taste it?" he whispered, blushing slightly.

Mytho held the hand in his own and raised a finger to his lips. Fakir blushed harder as Mytho started licking the finger, putting it in his mouth and sucking. Fakir shuddered as his fingers were wiped clean.

"I love candy," Mytho said, fingers still in his mouth.

"Yeah, me too..." Fakir muttered, still blushing.


	3. News Letter

**_"News; Letter":_**

"I'm sorry, Fakir..."

I was so worried...

"You always tell me not to, but I do it anyway..."

I don't care anymore... I'm just glad you're safe...

"The baby bird... it couldn't fly and was stranded in the middle of the road... I wanted to save it, so I went out onto the road and was hit..."

You always do such stupid things. Why do you care so much about everything?

"I couldn't just leave it there to die, right, Fakir? I needed to save it."

Idiot.

You will never know how scared I was back then.

_"Um... Fakir-sempai... the Headmaster wants to see you. He says it's urgent... it's about Mytho-sama..."_

_After I heard that I ran._

_I ran so fast, in no particular direction. I knew, I just knew that something bad had happened. You always get into accidents, but this time I wasn't around to save you._

_"Fakir-san! Calm down, I will take you to see Mytho!"_

_The Headmaster had finally caught me, running deliriously in every direction. He dragged me by the arm to the infirmary, and my heart started pounding. My mind was telling me to ask him questions, but my body needed to see you, touch you, make sure you were okay._

_"Fakir-san... I'm afraid he's badly hurt. He has a lot of scratches and bruises..."_

_But is he alive?_

_"He is conscious now, you may talk to him."_

_And then I gasped. The nurse pulled back the white curtain, and there you were, lying in the infirmary bed, bandages binding your wounds, vacant eyes staring at the ceiling. And after you explain, you say..._

"Do you forgive me, Fakir?"

... and I don't know what to say. It was like my whole body and mind was turned off, and would only work once you promised me you'd never do something so stupid again, that you'd always obey my every command.

But, somehow, I know that it would never happen.

So, instead, I kiss you. If you could feel, I think you'd be surprised. This kiss is very different from the hungry and heated kisses I usually force upon you. My thin, ungentle lips brush against your full and pink mouth. While your hands lay limp on the sheets mine reach up to cup your bruised cheeks. I feel like crying, because I can actually feel you and know that you are alive.

And I start crying.

I don't want to cry in such a public place, but I want you to see how much I care. I'm not sure you can tell, though. Can you?

I can feel you breathing inside my mouth, and I sigh.

My Prince is still here with me.


	4. Red

_**"Red":**_

His eyes are red.

When I had first found him, I had known his eyes were a gold-ish color. But they were odd; vacant. As a child, I had tried everything to make him happy. I knew he had loved to dance, and thus I enrolled him in the Ballet division. But his movements were cold and mechanical. I couldn't understand it.

Then, when Princess Tutu appeared, I saw his eyes change. They were still that exact shade of gold, and, too anyone else, his eyes might have looked no different. The few times I notice it is when I know that he's happy. About anything; praise from a teacher, mastering a new move, or, of course, a visit from Princess Tutu. His eyes would light up, lashes grazing smiling cheekbones. I quickly decided that I had hated it, but, I can't help it... it had made me fall in love with him even more.

But now, his eyes are red. I wasn't sure what had happened exactly... it was Tutu, Kraehe, the Raven... something had changed inside Mytho. His heart was now tainted with the raven's blood, tainted with the twisted love of the Crow Princess. He never smiled anymore, he was never happy. Sometimes I said to myself, 'maybe I shouldn't have given him a heart'. Even vacant eyes would be better than this. But... Princess Tutu reminds me that we are still fighting for Mytho. His heart is not yet complete, and this is merely an obstacle we need to bring down in order to restore his pure soul. But, it still hurts to see him.

His eyes are red.


End file.
